eurekafandomcom-20200222-history
Momstrosity
"Momstrosity" is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Eureka. Synopsis Carter takes Fargo and Kevin camping. Dr Grant tags along. Plot Carter's camping trip with Kevin becomes a little scarier than ghost stories by the camp fire when a malfunction with the AI at Global Dynamics may turn some of them deadly. Elsewhere, Henry thinks about telling Grace the truth. Recap The scene opens with Fargo, Jack, Kevin, and Grant driving fast and Jack asks if they lost “her”. The meaning of “her” is Tiny and she is chasing after them. Flashback to 12 hours earlier and Jo is in the shower. Someone or something opens the shower doors. It is a little EMO robot that is looking at her. Jack says that it is Kevin's project and Jo says that it has video footage of her naked in the shower and that Allison should do something about it. Jack leaves with the EMO and Deputy Andy comes in. He says that he got a call to come over and Jack says that maybe it was Jo. Jo says that she did not and Sarah says hi to Andy. She asks if he would like to hook up to her to get a diagnostic from GD's computer and Andy pushes the first button. Sarah says that is the wrong one and Andy gets it right. Jo walks by to see a goofy smile on Andy's face and leaves to get dressed. Jack visits with Allison about Kevin's project and Allison says that he could go to Allison if he has any feelings about the naked body because she is a doctor. Jack says that she is still his mom and Jack offers to take Kevin camping with him and Fargo and Henry. Fargo walks in with the super camping outfit and it is apparent that he has never camped before. Allison agrees to let Jack take Kevin camping. Fargo tells Allison all the things that she is going to need to make sure that everything runs smoothly and Allison says that she was director of Global Dynamics before and knows what to do. She says that she is working on some research and would love to use Larry as a volunteer. She loses track of the EMO robot. Meanwhile, the little robot makes its way through Global Dynamics and stops at a room. Henry comes out of the office and says that he is not going to be able to make it camping because he is going to help Grace with a project. Back with the EMO, it discovers a big machine. Henry sits in the chair and Grace programs “Elation” and says that the machine is going to pull up memories of the past. It pulls up Grace coming out from under a car. She tries to kiss him but he comes clean that he traveled back in time with Allison, Fargo, Jo, and Jack. She doesn't believe him and leaves. Henry tries to get her but the AI in the machine malfunctions and Henry gets electrocuted in his skull. Jo comes up to Henry and asks if he is alright. Grace says that there is a glitch in the AI just like other things, hinting to Henry. Jo gets a call about a possible security breach and Grace tells Henry that she can finish the project without him. Jo goes up and one of the scientists says that they have a stowaway in one of the boxes to transport. It is the EMO Robot. Jack is getting ready to head out with Kevin and Andy asks how the best way is to woo a girl. Jack says for him to be himself and Grant walks up. Jack says that he and Kevin will be going alone with Fargo but when Grant tries to ask Allison out, he says that Grant can come along in Fargo's car. They walk to the campsite and Fargo has technology from Global Dynamics and it is a MuTent and it is furnished with everything and Fargo calls it “Buffy”. He says the new AI was installed today. Kevin sees an Xbox system and Grant says that it is not camping. Jack says that they are going to camp the way it should be and Fargo gets all the technology out and puts it in the cooler. They sit down and Grant says that they could listen to nature. Jack suggests that they talk about Kevin's little stunt and Kevin doesn't know what Jack is talking about and Jack says that it is normal to have feelings for the female body and Kevin tells Jack to stop. Grant agrees and says that Kevin will find out on his own time. Kevin says that Jack used to be cool and Jack says that Grant is showing his age but Kevin says that Grant is showing that he has a pair and they leave to start a fire. Allison is scanning Larry and says that he needs to leave his body for science. The AI in the machine says that it is going to start the brain dissection. Allison tells the computer to stop but it has a mind of its own. Allison smashes the computer at the last second. Afterward, Larry is alive but is left with singed hair. Zane jokes that he will get it back up again and tells Larry that they could singe the other side too. Larry leaves and Zane says that the system's AI has an independent code. Allison says that her problem comes first and Zane jokes that she is boss for the day and already bossing people around. Deputy Andy calls Jo up and says that he needs help with a problem. The problem is that a customer ordered a burger and got kale instead. Vincent enters and says that Virtual Vincent's AI is malfunctioning. Jo asks if Andy called her over for that and he says that he has written a poem called “Ode to Jo”. Andy has feelings for Jo and Jo puts two and two together and realizes that Andy's AI is malfunctioning as much as the others. Grace meets Henry in the garage and she asks if he is in love with her. He motions that he doesn't and says that when he got back, there are protocols of time traveling and he wanted to give them a chance and Grace says that he is a stranger and wants her Henry back. He says that he wishes he could. She walks out. Back at the campsite, Grant is with Kevin and attempting to start a fire with sticks. Jack walks over and lights it with a laser pen. He says that he was going to camp like before but realized that it is 2010 and not 1947. Jack gets into Grant's face after they gloat over the fact that Grant has had more dates with Allison then he has had. Jack threatens to kick his butt and realizes that Kevin is gone. Back at Global Dynamics, Zane says that all the Level 6 AI's are infected with the code. Jo realizes that Tiny is on the list and she is on her way to NASA. Sara calls Jo and asks if Andy has mentioned her. Jo realizes that the problem originated from Sara and says that she has to go. Jo, Zane, and Andy go to the house and realize that Sara used the EMO Robot's attachment patch to give to Andy but in the event, affected every Level 6 AI. Allison is at the scene of the truck that was carrying Tiny and Jo arrives. Allison says that the boys are in the area and no one is picking up their phone. Jo reassures that she never misses. Fargo is crawling toward the cooler after “Buffy” collapses around him when he tries to leave. Jack and Grant are looking for Kevin and Jack says that it is Grant's fault for talking about dating his mom. Grant tries to apologize and says that it is bad to live in a time he is not sure of. Jack says that it is his fault. Grant tells him to forget about it. Allison tells Jo to hurry up and find Tiny before she finds someone. Back with Jack and Grant, they see someone moving in the bushes and Jack sees that Grant has technology with him. He is about to rub it in his face but Kevin appears. Kevin asks how long Jack has been into his mom and Jack is taken off guard. He says that he doesn't want Jack to see his mom and he asks Jack if he loves her. Jack is silent and Kevin walks away. Grant rubs it in Jack's face that Jack could still have a friendship when Grant is dating Allison. They hear Fargo scream and run to him. Fargo says that something is moving in the bushes and Jack and Grant arrive. They see the creature emerge. It is Tiny and Jack asks for Grant's knife to cut Fargo free. After Fargo is freed, Jack tries to talk to Tiny but she stands up and starts running after them. They hide and Jack says that he is going to use himself as a distraction and have the rest get to Fargo's car. But the other 3 are seen and they run being chased by Tiny. After finding Fargo's car, they drive off and Fargo has great driving skills. They turn back to pick up Jack after he finds out that his car has been smashed again. They reach Jack and Fargo tells him “Come with me if you want to live” to keep with the whole Fargonater name from last episode. They drive off and Jack calls Allison. She says that they need to lead Tiny to Jo and her team. They do so and they get out of the car. Tiny goes after Kevin and Jack runs up to Tiny and redirects her laser so that Allison can try to rescue Kevin. Grant is there to help. Jack sees that Tiny wants the EMO Robot and remembers the Attachment Patch. He tells Allison to give the EMO to Tiny and Tiny releases Kevin. Jack says it was good to have Grant there. Back at Jack's place, Zane has taken the patch off and says it is Andy's turn. He asks to keep it and Zane agrees just as long as Andy keeps things out of his report. The next day Jo and Jack get ready for work and they see Andy coming out and he adjusts himself. Henry goes up to Grace and she says that she was going to go see him and he says that she was right and that he is not her Henry...yet. Jack meets up with Kevin at Café Diem and says that he is sorry that he got too personal. He says that he does love his mom. Kevin gives Jack the opportunity to go after his mom. He tells him to treat her good or he will break his legs. Jack rubs it in Grant's face that Kevin gave permission and Grant says, “Let the best man win.” Memorable Quotes Notes ru:Мамонстр 4.06